Learning to Cope
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Kisame is miserable after losing his slave, dreading on finding another until Zetsu made him go and look for one. To his surprise, he found one to his liking that is completely opposite from his former slave. Will they learn to cope with one another or will Kisame's past keep them both from gaining new happiness? Rated M for: hidan, language, rape, lemons
1. Different Perceptions

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, nothing didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He walked slowly to his bed chamber, groaning as he collapsed on the soft surface. _I hate my life. _

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Great, just what I needed! More aggravation. _"Come in." His friend Zetsu stepped in with that same concerned expression, "I need to have a word with you."

"Spare me the lecture; I'm not in the mood for your sympathy. Just leave me be." Zetsu glared and his dark side snapped, slamming the door shut as well, **"It's been months since the incident Kisame! I'm getting tired of seeing you mope around depressed all the time!"**

His stubborn friend jerked him up to a sitting position, "You think I like seeing you suffer like this? I want to help you." Kisame pursed his lips, "I know you do Zetsu, but I just can't get over it!"

His friend sighed and sat next to him, "I know how hard you're still taking it but, you need to move on. You're killing yourself."

Kisame bit his lip, gripping his knees almost painfully, "How? I've tried." **"For starters, you could get a new slave." **The swordsman growled, "No."

"You NEED one Kisame! Wouldn't it feel nice to come home to a cutie from a hard day's work? To have someone to talk to? It's been half a year since you've had one, a slave might do you good." **"We're not the only ones who think this. Everyone else does too."**

Kisame stared at his hard callused hands in deep thought. _He does have a point. I do miss the companionship and get even more depressed when I see the others with their slaves, especially Zetsu. His slave runs and embraces him whenever he comes home; telling him how much he missed him._

"Zetsu?" "Yes." "I wish I had a slave like yours." "How so?" "He makes you feel wanted, loved, and looks truly happy to see you. Showing his feelings and not putting on false pretenses." Zetsu smiled, "You can get one too Kisame."

He snorted, "From my appearance I highly doubt it. Most cringe and are terrified of me." **"Don't give me that excuse! If Kakuzu and I can find a slave that wants us you can too! We're going to search for a slave this afternoon, no excuses." **

Kisame sighed but agreed, "Fine but what would I consider this time?" "I believe you need to find one that is the exact opposite of your former slave, so you won't be reminded of him."

Kisame smirked and perked up slightly, "Not a bad idea. Well, let's go and see if I can get lucky."

He could only hope.

* * *

*I sighed as I sat there on the walk around porch, taking in what fresh air I could before being taken back into the dark basement. The chain around my neck was hooked to my collar, showing the world what I was.

How did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? My so called family the damn bastards. So far in debt that they were more than willing to sell me off to be some sex slave to who knows what.

I tried not to cry again from being betrayed by my family I thought loved me. I heard some rustling in the grass and some kittens popped out, rolling around in the flowers before one hopped up there with me.

They were so cute and I loved cats. I crawled forward until I couldn't go any farther, the other end of the chain was hooked to the wall so I couldn't escape naturally.

I got far enough and petted one, it was wary but let me since I was being gentle. I smiled softly and layed on my stomach, tickling it's cute little tummy and letting it nibble on my fingers.

_Strange, out here this would look like a nice two story house occupied by nice people who loved flowers and scenery but, sadly it wasn't. _What a waste of a lovely place to be used to train and sell off women and men. Disgusting.

I sighed but giggled when the kitten licked my palm but my fun was short lived. I heard that guard coming back and tensed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I timidly glance at him but said nothing.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and snapped, "Did I say you could fucking move from this spot bitch?" I whimpered from the sharp pain on my scalp. He glared at the kitten and brought back his leg far.

My eyes went wide with fear and jumped in front of the strong blow, blocking the kitten from the kick that no doubt would have killed it. The contact to my side hurt like hell and caused me to double over in pain.

I saw the kitten, along with the other run off at full speed. I was sad to see them go but happy they got away. "Little bitch." He kicked me a few more times and was about to punch me in the face but when I closed my eyes it never came.

I peeked opened an eye still shaking with pain to see a large blue hand gripping the guards wrist.

* * *

*Kisame came with Zetsu to a small auction house, supposedly with lots of cuties. He frowned as Zetsu did all the talking for him to the owner, going over what types they had and what he would be looking for.

He sat on the porch swing with a scowl. _I appreciate Zetsu's friendship but aren't we looking for a slave for ME. I should be the one looking at their choices and discussing preferences. _He kept swinging slighty getting calmer by the minute until he heard some metal clink.

He stopped and looked around. _What was that? _He heard it again and it sounded like it was being dragged against the woodened porch. He sat and waited some more before he heard a small giggle. It was coming from his right and got up, peeking around the corner.

There was small woman, almost resembling a child, lying on her stomach playing with a kitten. He noticed the chain attached to her collar and cocked a brow. _She must be a slave and getting fresh air._

He watched her silently for several minutes; she seemed to be the loving type considering how she kissed the kitten's head and nuzzled its neck. Plus that small smile showed how much she adored it. _Looks like she shows her emotions but I could be wrong._

He just couldn't take his eyes off her, observing every detail on her small body. She was very petite and from what he could tell she was of age from her curved backside.

Her hair was shoulder length with a slight wave to it, a very light shade of brown that looked almost blonde if the light hit it right.

Her skin looked smooth, aside from a few scars and beauty marks, not flawless but that didn't really matter to him.

He couldn't see her eye color at this distance and from the angle her head was turned but she was quite attractive, personally, he thought she was beautiful. A natural beauty that once fixed up would put many others to shame.

His observation was cut off when an irritable guard came around the corner snapping at her for moving. Kisame saw the fear written across her face and her body trembled as well.

It pissed him off that this guard was being so cruel to her, even pulling her up by her hair and making her whimper in pain.

Kisame's mouth slightly dropped when she guarded the kitten with her own body to save it from being struck. _She actually defended that small creature knowing that pain would be inflicted upon her? Not many people would do that, for an animal no less._

His body responded of its own accord when he saw she was to be struck again, grabbing the man's wrist in an iron steel grip to stop him.

* * *

The man cringed from the bruising force and growled, "Don't fucking interfere with my job and let me go!" Kisame snarled, "Not unless you stop acting like an ass."

"What the hell is going on here?" A small man with glasses approached along with Zetsu, both staring in shock. "This bastard stopped me from doing my job!" The other man snapped, "How dare you insult my customer like that! Apologize to the man at once!"

The guard grumbled, cursing under his breath that he didn't know but muttered an apology. The swordsman released his wrist and watched him clutch it almost instantly with glee, knowing that he bruised the bone. Stomping off right after.

"I'm SO sorry for that sir, please pay him no mind. I'm still trying to train him not to be like that." Kisame just nodded, "I'll overlook it this time but you should pay more attention to what that man does to slaves."

Zetsu smirked as his friend tried to help the girl up, who flinched and was shaking terribly. Once brought to her feet with low groans, still clutching her side she muttered, "Thank you."

The boss frowned, "What have I told you about not giving direct eye contact at the customers when you speak?" She sniveled softly and looked up, straining her neck back due to the height difference. "Thank you."

Kisame was beyond transfixed on those eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, shining like the waves glistening in the sun due to the tears. He gave her a curt nod and Zetsu grinned wide. "Did you find what you're looking for?"

Kisame scowled at his friend but turned to the owner, "I want this one." The man seemed shocked that he didn't even bother to check out any more of his selection but smiled, "Certainly sir, follow me and we'll go over her paperwork.

* * *

*I was in shock, being saved by a man that resembled a shark then buying me right there on the spot? I sat in the waiting room with that same guard glaring at me thinking. _I finally get to leave this place at last but, will I be worse off than I am or not? _

_He seemed nice and was careful helping me up but, what if it's just an act? What am I saying, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. I'll just have to bear it like I'm meant to do and all that shit._

"Ok now that's settled!" The boss attached a small leash to my collar and handed it to my large owner with a smile, "I hope you enjoy her Mr. Kisame." "Thank you, I'm sure I will."

I followed him like the obedient dog I'm supposed to be, terrified that I might receive more abuse. I'm tired of being hit and called names. The green hair man kept smirking at his friend, I guess he was his friend, and crawled into the passenger seat of the limo, leaving me in the back with my owner.

I fidgeted nervously and scooted as far away from him as I could. I hate to admit I'm scared but who wouldn't be in this situation, however, I felt a bit sad for him though.

He looked depressed for whatever reason going through his mind and frowned when I moved away from him. Is he upset that I didn't want to sit next to him?

Or is it something else?

**To be continued:**


	2. First Day

Once we arrived at our destination I was in awe of my new home. It was HUGE!

I couldn't help but think 'this guy is loaded' to live in a mansion like this. Not to mention the limo, butler, and servants I saw as I was led inside.

"In time you'll learn the terrain here and where you're allowed and what's off limits." Only a small jerk to the leash I trudged behind him up the staircase, stilling ogling everything with fascination.

"HIDAN! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I froze at the top step from the gruff yell and almost was knocked clear down the stairs as some guy ran into me.

* * *

*Kisame quickly scooped her up in one arm and caught the albino by his arm in a tight grip. "Let me go you fucker!" "Look before you open your mouth boy."

The platinum haired man went wide eyed seeing it was him, grinning nervously, "Oh fuck, sorry." "Thanks Kisame."

Kakuzu stomped and grabbed his slave by his hair with a growl, "You're in for another punishment Hidan!" "Spare me old man, all you're going to do is fuck me!"

Kisame sighed but noticed his own slave cringe at the words, obviously thinking the worst. He put her back on her feet and asked his friend, "What'd he do this time?"

"He stole and hid my wallet! I have yet to find the damn thing and he knows I'm going to torture him until he tells me where it is."

Hidan snorted, "I don't fucking remember where I put it." Kisame chuckled, "For your sake you better, but at any rate, I have to go now." Kakuzu eyed the woman next to him and muttered, "Your new slave?"

"Yes." "It's about time! Come along Hidan." "OW!" Kakuzu pulled Hidan towards his chambers by the hair, leaving the albino cursing and trying to remove his hand.

Kisame smirked and led her into his bed chamber, removing the collar and leash once inside. He was amazed at how much he could read her emotions. Her expressions just completely gave her away and he smirked as he threw the items in the trash.

That was rather pleasing he had to admit. "Alright, now I need to discuss some important matters to you. Sit down."

He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before noticing her warily looking around. "Did you not hear me?" She murmured, "I..uh…don't know where to sit."

He sighed, "Anywhere." "B..But I…..your stuff will get dirty." He cocked a brow as she tugged on her filthy jumpsuit. "I see, well I'm glad you're at least courteous about not damaging my possessions. Just stand there then while I go over the rules."

* * *

*I nodded and kept fidgeting with my clothing nervously. He leaned against his dresser and spoke seriously, "You know the main scenario here. I'm your master and you're to do as I say without questions correct?"

A frowned sadly and gave him a slight nod. "Don't look so upset, I'm not going to rape you or anything if that's what you're thinking. It would surprise me if you didn't think that actually." It's like he's reading my mind!

"Look at me!"

I know I kept staring at the floor but finally met eye contact with him, "I know you were taught to not look your master in the eye except when giving sincere apologies and gratitude, but I want you look me in the eye at all times understand?"

"Yes sir." "Good. Now all I ask of you is to keep me company, do as you're told, and behave. Can you do that?" I took a breath and muttered, "Y..Yes sir." He didn't seem too bad so far.

"I also have some strict rules to tell you as well, it's for your own safety." I gulped. _What kind of things would that be?_

"I do not live alone; there are a total of five masters including myself, and five slaves. All five of us men have a company, each owning a share of it, so it makes sense to live in the same house to discuss business matters."

I nodded with interest. "They each have their own slave and you need to be polite and respectful to them. You'll meet them tonight at dinner but you'll be sitting at another table with the other slaves."

* * *

_Oh great, now I sound like a reject._ He gave me a look but continued, "When we're in public or with my associates you call me master but in here, I want you call me by name; which is Kisame if you didn't know."

He approached and stood in front of me, "At some point, you will be alone in here while I'm at work or any other issues that come up. When that does happen, you are to remain in this room and not leave!"

I bit my lip nervously as he continued, "There will be times my colleagues will come by to speak with me. All you need to do is answer the door, let them know I'm not in and where I'm at, but do not leave with them. I'm telling you this just because of one of my partners in particular."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Do NOT, under any circumstances, go near Orochimaru or let him in here when you're alone! I'll point him out at dinner so you know what he looks like."

"I..Is he that bad?" "Let's just say he can't keep his hands to himself, this rule also goes for his slave as well; he's just as bad."

* * *

*Kisame hated to overwhelm her with such things and freak her out but it's better she knew this now than later.

He tried to perk up and get his mind off these gloomy subjects and focus more on dinner. He was famished. "Come on, you need to take a bath." He shouldn't have said that.

She wouldn't budge an inch and he was forced to grab her wrist and literally drag her to the bathroom, with her heels digging into the carpet trying not to go. "You're filthy and need to bathe so get in there or I'm taking a shower with you!"

That got her moving fast enough. Kisame fetched her a towel, washcloth, and gave them to her. "You'll find all you need in the shower stall and if you need anything else just look for it. Make sure to wash yourself thoroughly, that grim will take a bit of scrubbing to get off. I'll be back with some clean clothes."

As he left his room he smirked to himself, "So like a child making faces all the time and yet, I find it simply cute."

* * *

*It took a lot of elbow grease to scrub the dirt off, it was just my arms and feet but still…I didn't realize I was so dirty. I had to wash my hair two times, massaging my scalp for a comforting effort, before rinsing it off.

This guy must love the beach from the ocean themed bathroom and seabreeze products. Well, they were for men and smelled manly so it wasn't girly. I hope it doesn't make me smell funky though, floral scents suit me better.

I dried off and searched through the drawers before finally finding the hair dryer, after spending minutes trying to get the tangles/knots out of my hair with a comb that looked brand new.

I had to admit Kisame was a tidy person and not a slob. Plus, it felt good to be clean. "It's not much but here are some clothes."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and covered myself up, thus dropping the hair dryer. He caught it with such agility and chuckled "You're a jumpy thing aren't you?" I scowled and muttered, "Why couldn't you knock?"

He smirked, "I don't have to that's why. It's my bathroom and I'm allowed to do as I please, plus I didn't mind the view."

I turned red as a beat.

This bastard is just full of surprises, one minute looking sad and the next a smug pervert.

**To be continued:**


	3. Dinner Meet & Greet

*Kisame was already in a better mood as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He couldn't put a finger on it, but this girl was making him smile unintentionally somehow.

_This is bad; I'm already growing too fond of her. _He shook it out of his mind, determined to keep her at a distance if all possible in fear of what may happen down the road.

She came out with a sulk and asked softly, "What am I wearing?" She was in a loose fitted dark blue tank with yellow shorts that also didn't fit. It had an elastic band but it was resting on her hips…just barely.

He chuckled, "It's the only thing I could find that would be close to fitting you. I'll get you new clothes later."

He mentally hit himself, "How could I have forgotten. What's your name?"

* * *

*I glared at him with a scowl, "It's in my file." He returned the gesture and growled, "I want you to tell me in person as a formal introduction. Now tell me or else." I flinched at the tone but was more curious to why he kept switching his attitude.

I may never find out. I sighed and murmured, "My name is Natsumi." He smirked, "It suits you very well. Come let's go to dinner."

I followed him meekly to the dining hall, but as soon as we arrived I hid behind him. Everyone in the room was acting…..odd.

There was a long table to the left and a shorter to the right and judging from who sat at which table….the slaves had the small one.

"HIDAN!" "What bitch? You have a fucking hearing problem?" The maid snorted and bit back a retort and slammed a tray of food in front of the platinum haired man that almost knocked me down earlier.

His owner, the tall man with the mask appeared behind him and boxed his ear. "OW!" "What have I told you about disrespecting the servants?" The loud mouthed slave rubbed his sore ears, "The bitch wouldn't serve me any fucking wine!"

His ears got boxed again with another warning, "I'm NOT getting into that with you again so just shut up and eat your damn food!" That guy must love to get yelled at and hit; if it were me I wouldn't mess with that guy.

The green haired man I saw with Kisame earlier approached with a smile and a boy that was holding his hand. The boy, technically I guess he was an older teen but hard to tell with this orange mask on his face.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were Kisame." **"What took you so long?" **I raised both brows from confusion.

Why does he have two different speaking tones? It's like two separate people in one body. "Why you hide from Tobi? He won't hurt you."

I blushed as Tobi pulled me out from behind Kisame by the hand, "Can Tobi show his pretty friend to other slaves Zetsu-sama?" "Of course Tobi."

Kisame pulled me back for a split second, "I need her for a minute Tobi then you can show her the ropes alright."

The boy crossed his arms and huffed, "Fine. Tobi wait."

* * *

Kisame muttered in my ear, "See that man with the long black hair at the master's table?" I glanced over and spotted him easily enough. He was tall, pale, but what got me was those yellow snake-like eyes leering at me evilly.

"That's who I was talking about and his slave has the glasses at your table. Be wary of them but behave yourself alright?" I nodded before he let Tobi take me over our table, taking the seat next to me as a tray of food was placed before me.

*A young man with silver haired pulled back in a pony tail with glasses gave me a soft smile, "So, you're the new slave huh?" I nodded and already didn't like him.

He looked like he was plotting something. He held out his hand, "Kabuto." I warily took it, not wanting to but doing as told to be polite. "Hi."

I tried to pull back my hand but he held it for a few seconds longer before he let go. Luckily Tobi piped in to get my attention, "My name Tobi what's yours?" I murmured, "Natsumi."

Another young teen with blonde hair pulled back in a half ponytail smirked, "I'm Deidara. You do look like a summer beauty un."

I smiled, "Thanks." The one called Hidan snorted, "Yeah I'm Hidan, nice to meet you Natsy." I scowled at him, "Natsy?" "Yeah got a fucking problem with ti?"

I glared, "Seems to me you do since you can't say my name right!" He smirked evilly and leaned closer, "Oh, you got some fucking nerve?"

Deidara groaned, "Don't encourage him Natsumi. He does this to everyone un." Tobi to the rescue again, "Tobi thinks we should tell Natsumi about our masters." "Good idea, she needs to know un."

Hidan scoffed, "You've already met mine, the big fucking brute Kakuzu. All he cares about is fucking money and has a short fuse." Tobi smiled, "Tobi's is Zetsu, you saw him before too. He real nice but don't make fun of his appearance or he'll get mad. Other than that he's great!"

Deidara sighed, "Mine is the small red head at the table, Sasori. He's an artisan like myself though his view is totally incorrect, but don't let him hear you say that. He's quiet and hates, I mean hates to be kept waiting. Just be careful what you say around him un."

Kabuto spoke bluntly, "Mine is Orochimaru, the one that resembles a snake. If I were you I wouldn't mess with him at all or you'll be killed. That's just how he is."

I gapped at his explanation; he said it like it wasn't a big deal! It seems to me all the master's have bad tempers and are dangerous. I'm going to have to be extra careful from now on for sure.

* * *

*He pretty much became the center of attention as soon as they started eating. "It's been a while since we've had a female slave wouldn't you agree Zetsu?"

Said man tensed slighty but put on a false smile, "Yes it has Orochimaru." Kakuzu grunted, "What made you pick a woman anyway Kisame?"

Kisame smirked, "Just something different." "Well at least she's attractive but I don't like the way my brat is touching her."

All masters turned to see Deidara holding her shoulder and whispering something to her, and then they both giggled.

Zetsu chuckled, "You're always so jealous when it comes to your slave Sasori." The red head snorted, "I merely don't like anyone to mess with what belongs to me."

The snake sniggered, "Kind of difficult since your slave is the one doing the physical contact not you."

Sasori glared and was about to snap at him when Kakuzu interrupted, "At any rate, what's her name?" Kisame smirked, "Natsumi."

Zetsu smiled, "Lovely. I'm exceptionally glad she's here because already you seem to be livening up Kisame."

Sasori pointed his fork at him, "It's about time you decided to move on. I didn't know how much more I could take with your depression ruining my mood all the time."

Orochimaru grinned, "So, when are you going to take her into bed?" Zetsu snapped, **"Show some decency you ass. It's far too soon for anything like that."**

The snake wasn't fazed, "I beg to differ. You need to show what's to be expected of her from now on."

Kisame grumbled, "She'll break if I do that now." "That's the point; break your slave at the very beginning to ensure no disobedience in the long run."

Kakuzu growled, "What's the point in having a slave that is constantly afraid of you? There's no fun in it." Zetsu agreed, "We all have different methods on training our slaves but I for one don't approve of raping one right at the get-go."

Sasori smirked and quickly changed the subject before this spat got out of hand, "That's why you chose Hidan wasn't it Kakuzu?"

The miser sipped his wine, "Yes, he wasn't afraid of me at all and had nerve to try to fight me unlike many other slaves I've observed." "Same with my brat."

Zetsu, who was still glaring at the snake, cleared his throat, "I desired one that would come to greet me when I came home and who I could be affectionate with. No constant bitching like you two have with your slaves."

Kakuzu and Sasori both shrugged with smirks as Kisame narrowed his eyes, "I would appreciate you to not leer at my slave like that Orochimaru."

The snake smirked, "I'm merely observing her body structure and couldn't help but notice she needs to eat more."

He clenched his fists, "I bet."

_You try to touch her like my last slave and I'll rip off your limbs and force you to writhe and grovel on the ground like the snake you are!_


	4. Comfort

Once dinner was over he protectively put an arm around her, leading her back to his chambers hastily…confusing her to no end from that look on her face.

He growled under his breath once in the room, collapsing on the bed face down muttering, "The damn bastard!"

His temper was boiling over from that snake and reminded him of many things he wanted to forget…he felt movement on the bed scooting closer to him. "What's wrong Kisame?"

He peeked at his slave, taking in the worried look she gave him and sighed, "Orochimaru that's what." Without thinking he pulled her against his chest and held her there.

* * *

*I tensed when he held me but it wasn't uncomfortable…..it was rather nice. He doesn't seem like a bad man; maybe I will be happy here after all. But too soon to think that just yet, it's only my first day.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him; something must have happened at dinner and made him upset. He looked like he was hurting too….but why?

"Um…Kis..Kisame?" He seemed to be relaxed now and spoke softly, "Yes?" "Do you…want to talk about it?"

He glanced down at me with a solemn look and didn't answer for several minutes. He just kept holding me and tenderly rubbed my back.

"He's such a damn nuisance! If he wasn't so damn smart and useful in the business we would've already thrown his ass out."

I clutched his shirt from the sudden furious spat but then nodded. "I don't like him either." He looked down at me and asked, "Why not?" "He seems….off I guess. There's just something about him I don't like, same goes with Kabuto."

"I'm glad you listen to your instincts. What did he do to you?" "N..Nothing. He just looks like he's plotting something bad and…I didn't like the way either one was staring at me."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "I mentioned that to him myself but as usual the snake has something up his sleeve. I don't mean to vent but it just bothers me, mostly because of what he did to Zetsu."

I looked up and whispered, "Zetsu's the nice guy with green hair right?" "Yes, he is very kind and a dear friend to me." "What he say?"

Kisame gripped me tighter, probably unintentionally, and muttered, "He stated it's been a while since we've had a female slave around and directed it solely at Zetsu. Him and I were pissed about it."

"I don't understand." "A while back Zetsu did have a woman for a slave but….it ended horribly and devastated him. He cared for her and I know he did but something else was troubling him too."

I frowned, "What happened to her?" "That's just it, none of us knows except Zetsu and he won't speak a word of it. Like me, he sulked around depressed all the time from the loss of his slave until he found a new one. That subject is very taboo but that damn snake brings it up just to torture him!"

"That's so sad but what happened to your slave?" I believe I just treaded on the taboo by accident. He glared down at me viciously and then flipped me onto my back, hovering over me snarling.

"What did you just ask me?" "I…I just…you implied that you lost your slave too….so…." He leaned closer, "That's none of your business and do not ever bring that up to me again!" I trembled in fear and whimpered, "I'm sorry."

He raised his hand and I cringed, "P..Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

*He instantly snapped out of his state when he saw her crying and trembling beneath him. _Damn it. I didn't mean to lose control of my emotions. _

He put his hand down and gently caressed her cheek, whispering softly, "Forgive me it's just…that memory brings out the worst in me I'm afraid. I still haven't gotten over what happened."

Natsumi peeked at him, trying to calm down but he could tell she was still terrified that he was going to inflict pain on her or…something worse.

He slowly got up, wiped her face with a warm washcloth from the bathroom and spoke softly, "Stop crying." She finally stopped somewhat and he left to turn the lights off.

Crawling under the covers with her clinging to his chest he tried to calm her down, "Let's get some sleep alright?" She nodded against his chest and oddly enough she never pushed away from him. He groaned softly before falling asleep.

_Looks like we're off to a bad start already._

* * *

*I was woken up by someone shaking me almost violently. "WHAT!?" I didn't even care who it was but whoever it was didn't have to shake the hell out of me to wake up.

"I can tell you're not a morning person." My breathing hitched as my master hovered over me. "I'm sorry!" He just grinned and ruffled my hair, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you but get up and let's go."

I sat there dumbfounded with a scowl. What the heck was he talking about and what's with the cheerful mood? He chuckled, "The clothes designer will be here any minute, now get up!"

He lifted me out like I was a doll and carried me to the bathroom, fishing out the comb to brush my hair. "Ow!" I took it from him and did it myself. He rolled his eyes, "Sorry for trying to help."

"You were just pulling too hard." He cocked a brow, "True but what's with that face?" I hesitated, "You…uh…were very mad at me last night and…." I just couldn't finish that sentence and was still pretty shaken up about the whole thing.

He was absolutely terrifying and I thought he was going to beat me like that guard did. Kisame frowned and played with the ends of my hair, "Try not to hold that against me." That's all he said about it and left.

I just couldn't understand him…or myself for that matter. For some reason I want him to tell me what happened to his last slave, if anything he'd stop having mood swings.

"Well, where is she Mr. Kisame?" "Right here." He waved me to come back in and I did. The designer took one look at me and snorted, "Really? This is what I have to work with?"

I stared at the floor dismally. _I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world but did he have to say that?_

* * *

* Kisame saw that comment upset her but it did for him as well and he snapped, "I don't appreciate mockery of my slave and just so we have an understanding, you mess with what's mine, you mess with me."

The man shook like a leaf and whimpered, "I..I..I didn't mean anything by it sir, honest." "Shut up and get to work before I lose my temper." "Y..Yes sir!"

Kisame inwardly grinned in triumph and glanced at his slave. He was beyond a doubt surprised, she was actually giving _him _a soft smile in gratitude. He couldn't help but smirk back and feel like he accomplished something.

_Maybe we can get along after all._

* * *

*To say the least I was very grateful for what Kisame did on my behalf. No one ever stood up for me before and it made me feel…..wanted.

Though I was aggravated for the hour of torture with the tailor, with all the measurements, comparing colors to my skin to see what would suit me best, and the constant nagging about my being too skinny.

Not that I could help that part. I was underfed and Kisame did tell him that.

Whatever, I was just glad when it was all over and took a drastic notion once the man left to get me new clothes.

* * *

*Kisame was relieved that drama was over but almost forgot how to breathe when he saw her coming quickly at him.

Natsumi actually hugged him, and of her own free will no less. She murmured, "Thank you." Once he got over his initial shock he held her closer, "I'm not such a bad guy am I?"

He meant it as a small tease but she rolled her eyes, "Too early to tell."

* * *

*Time skip ~ Two months went by in a flash

Kisame couldn't get over how the time flew by. It seemed like only yesterday he just brought her here.

Well, at least he was happy….it had been far too long since he felt this way.

Natsumi had made friends with all the slaves….except Kabuto who she tried to avoid at all possible.

His friends/co-workers didn't have a problem with her that he could tell, other than Orochimaru still ogling her in an odd way to which he didn't like.

She was well behaved and got free domain like the other slaves but hung around Hidan too much in his eyes.

Hidan was a magnet for trouble and every time he had a prank to pull she ended up being there at the wrong time, so he had to discipline her like he's suppose to.

Of course, that was fairly easy for him to do. All he had to do was bend her over his knee like a child and spank her. Natsumi hated spankings but he found it cute.

The best thing about these two months was that they both opened up to each other. She finally told him about her past and how she came to be at the slave house and he told her about his past except….his slave.

He still couldn't talk about that and didn't intend to. The memories were just too painful to recollect.

He stretched out on his couch, smirking about what's to happen later on.

The slaves get to have as much wine as they want tonight for it's a special occasion….oh boy is Kakuzu going to have a handful with Hidan.

**To be continued:**


	5. Wine Exploits

They held up their glasses with a chorus of cheers to the special occasion. Sasori smirked, "Hard to believe we've been in business since our teens is it not?"

Kakuzu grunted, "Minus the rest of us." Zetsu grinned, "It's been ten years." **"Rolling in dough!" **

Kakuzu really cheered up and drank some more, keeping an eye on Hidan. Kisame smirked, "Still think Hidan is going to do what he did last time he got drunk?"

Orochimaru snorted, "The fool destroyed the kitchen, almost raped all the maids, ransacked our office, and ruined many of our important documents. You should have disposed of him right then and there Kakuzu."

The miser narrowed his eyes, "I admit what he did was atrocious but he _was_ drunk. Plus, Sasori had extra copies of the documents saved in his room so that wasn't a problem and I did punish/ground him for two months. If you ask me the whole incident was a blessing in disguise."

Kisame laughed, "He proved that our office security system wasn't top notch since he got in easy enough, better him and not some outsider."

Sasori nodded, "He also made sure the maids didn't wear low-cut tops anymore. I've warned them many times that they would draw attention and sure enough Hidan saw to it…even if intoxicated. Though, he made smart cracks to them when he was sober anyway."

Zetsu nodded, "Not to mention since he demolished the kitchen we got to remodel it and quite frankly, I love it. The staff does too." Kakuzu snorted, "Not me." Sasori rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining, we got an excellent deal and it's much nicer than before."

Kakuzu's head snapped up, "Hidan, where are you going?" Kisame turned and scowled, "Natsumi?"

The albino gave his master a smug grin, holding onto Natsumi's wrist. Clearing giving off the impression he was dragging her somewhere against her will.

"I'm just going to get some more wine." "Sit back down and let the maid get it." Hidan snorted, "Those servants always give us the fucking weak wine. I want the fucking good stuff!"

Kisame smirked, "That's all very dandy but why are you taking my slave with you?" Natsumi shrugged and made a face at Hidan.

He laughed, "Kakuzu told me never to fucking go down there without a supervisor so that's why I'm bringing Natsy."

Kakuzu just groaned, "Whatever, just go and if you're not back here within ten minutes I'm coming after you." Hidan gave him a cocky grin, "Thanks old man!" "HIDAN!"

The loud mouth burst off running, taking her along with him until they got to the basement door.

* * *

*I followed him down the stairs, eyeing everything in curiosity. "How did I let you talk me into coming down here Hidan?" He chuckled and turned on another light, "Because you never been down here and I want some fucking company."

"Uh-huh...damn. Have enough wine down here don't they?"

There were rows of vintage wine stored into sections all along the stone wall, but what stood out to me was a table set near the stairs. You couldn't even see it until you were at the bottom.

I didn't even notice Hidan had already had left until he yelled, "JACKPOT BITCH!"

He came back to me smiling, "This is the best fucking shit ever and…" He trailed off as he saw what else I was looking at.

There was a fairly new mattress to the side and Hidan's mind went in the gutter. "Look like the servants have a lot of fucking time on their hands."

I smirked at him, tugging him back up the stairs. "Maybe but let's go before we get into trouble."

Hidan snorted, "You're such a fucking pussy." "Oh shut up and keep walking."

He smirked at me and bumped into the door. "What the fuck?" He jiggled the door knob and pushed against it. "What's wrong?"

"We're fucking locked in!" I took the bottle away from him, "Try calling for help." "You fucking call for help! I'm not fucking doing it."

I rolled my eyes, "You have a fucking louder and bigger mouth than I do!" He thought about it then muttered, "Got a fucking point."

"HEY! WILL SOMEONE UNLOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

I swear, he yelled and banged on that door for at least ten minutes but no one came. Hidan huffed, "Fucking bitches! I know they fucking heard me."

I sighed, "The only ones who heard us were the maids since I heard them giggling and they hate you."

He fumed, "But you're fucking here too!" "Just for being with you they won't help me either." I grabbed his arm, pulling him gently, "Come on, let's go back down and sit at the table. Someone is bound to come and get us; though I'm surprised Kakuzu and Kisame haven't yet."

We both went back down, sitting at the table in silence until Hidan got that gleam in his eyes. "What are you scheming now?"

He jumped up and left, coming back with two glasses. "No sense in wasting this wine."

I cocked a brow as he filled the two and shoved one in my hand, "I don't really like wine Hidan." He scowled, "You don't fucking like that crap they served us! This stuff is top notch and you will fucking love it trust me."

I took a sip and was surprised, "It is good."

He held up his glass, "Here's to a fucking lovely dinner for two." I giggled and clinked glasses with him, "Indeed Mr. Hidan, minus the main course that is."

We both cracked up laughing and began drinking away.

* * *

*Kisame was having a great time, him and Kakuzu on the lounge chairs both laughing at his friend.

Tobi had turned on the music, fairly tipsy, and dragged Zetsu to the middle of the room to slow dance. When that happened, Orochimaru left the party with his slave.

Sasori had Deidara on his lap, whispering (probably naughty) things to him until they cracked up at Tobi who was trying to make Zetsu dance dirty now.

Kisame didn't know where the time went and smirked. _I need to get Natsumi out there and do that with me._ His eyes went large and jumped up, "I forgot about Natsumi!"

Kakuzu had the same reaction, "Damn, it's been over an hour since they left and never came back!?"

Both stomped to the basement door, angry with themselves from their carelessness and their slaves who were supposed to have come back as told.

Kakuzu growled, "Just wait until I get my hands on him!" He tried to open the door and it didn't budge. Kisame furrowed his brows, "The door is locked from the outside? That would explain why they didn't come back."

The miser unlocked it, both marching down the stairs. "They could've called for help." "Let's not forget the music in the other room." "Don't worry, they'll come clean once we find them."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and BOY did they find their slaves alright, both in utter shock.

Hidan was on top of Natsumi, both heavily making out and kissing but at least still had their clothes on. Their masters were beyond livid and appeared next to the mattress.

Kakuzu jerked Hidan off her snarling, "Mind explaining yourself Hidan!" His slave blinked several times before he spoke goofily, "Heyyyy baby, where've you fucking been?"

Kisame smirked from the baby part and noticed the empty wine bottle. Picking it up he whistled, "They drank the very strong stuff alright."

Hidan licked his lips and grinded himself up against his master, "I'm so fucking glad you here….I want something up my fucking ass so bad! Will you fuck me?"

* * *

Safe to say, Kakuzu's mood changed rather quick at his intoxicated slave. He tossed him over his shoulder with a grunt, "I'll see you tomorrow Kisame." Then practically ran up the stairs at full speed.

Kisame chuckled and leaned down over his slave, "You've been a naughty girl Natsumi." She yawned and stretched, weakly looking up at him with a silly but cute smile, "I am not. That red stuff made me."

He smirked and picked her up bridal style, "That red stuff is wine." "Nerd." He cracked up, carrying her back to his room and setting her on the bed.

He changed clothes still chuckling, "She called me a nerd of all things." After he turned off all the lights except the nightstand lamp he about crawled in when his breathing hitched.

Natsumi was pouting with her arms outstretched towards him murmuring, "Kisame~" "Yes?" She bit her lip, "Hurry up." He smirked, "With what?" "Hold me."

He grinned and leaned closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck before gliding his hands underneath her.

It wasn't long before he felt he bucking her hips into his groin, softly kissing his neck. Kisame moaned softly and tried to get away. Oh he wanted to take her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her in her drunken state.

Natsumi groaned, "Nooo Kisame, please touch me." He stared down at her with a frown, "I can't and you need to sleep."

Now he did it, she started to cry. "I..I thought….you liked me." He brushed back her hair and tried to keep her still, "I do so there's no need to cry." She pouted, "But you…sniff….won't make me…sniff….feel good."

Kisame bit his lip, cursing himself mentally at how hard he was from this whole situation, "I want to believe me but now's not the time." She weakly gazed at him before pleading, "Can I…sniff…at least get a kiss?"

He smirked and nodded, "Sure." There should be no harm in it.

He leaned down, taking in the sweet scent of her hair before pressing, if warily, his lips to hers. She moaned with content and wrapped her arms back around his neck, meeting his soft and passionate kisses.

Kisame knew that was enough but he couldn't bring himself to stop. _Damn it she tastes good!_

* * *

Instincts took its course; he rid them both of their clothes taking in the beautiful sight below him. Grinding his body along hers, caressing and fondling every inch he could lay his hands on as did she.

Biting and suckling her sensitive skin, she gasped and he admired the mark he left…._his_ mark. He devoured the small red buds upon her breasts as he softly rubbed between her legs. Natsumi made such small noises but that was music to his ears.

He quickly positioned himself and gently slid into her, making her grip onto his shoulders for dear life groaning. Kisame stopped once fully sheathed, kissing those lips and gliding his tongue inside this time, to ease her mind.

It didn't take long until he thought it was safe to move, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. She whimpered a great deal and bucked her hips up, but he held her to his chest to keep her still.

"Ki..Kisa…me…" He went faster, moaning in pleasure as he did. His little slave held his back, not wanting to let go so he didn't pull away…not that he wanted to.

He locked mouths with her, thrusting harder until she arched her back, crying out into his mouth in bliss, him following soon after with a low growl.

He held her tightly against him, quivering from the after effects of his orgasm before pulling out and lying down on his side.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back against his chest nuzzling her hair and planting a small kiss on her forehead.

_I hate to imagine how cross you're going to be with me in the morning._


	6. Hidden Drama

*I tried to roll over when I woke up but something was around my waist. My head hurt quite a bit and glanced down to see it was Kisame's arm.

It didn't particularly bother me but what happened? I went with Hidan to the basement, we got locked in, and then he talked me into drinking.

I smirked at the thought, Hidan and I pretty much told each other our whole life stories. I felt sorry for him about his past, it was rather brutal but he's so strong and fights back, I wish I was like that.

My head began to throb now and tried to move the arm so I could get up. "Where do think you're going?"

I shivered from his hot breath on the back of my neck and murmured, "I need some strong headache medicine."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest, "I believe you need hangover meds as well. You drank an awful lot of wine yesterday."

His words didn't register since I felt way more than I wanted to on my backside. I gripped the sheets and went rigid from panick.

My master was concerned, "What's wrong Natsumi?" "Let me go."

He grunted but did as I politely asked. I lifted the sheet slightly and…..I was in the nude and judging from what I felt…..he was too.

I tried to keep calm but…it didn't work out well.

* * *

*He was worried she was ill since her breathing grew short and fast, then asking him to let go of her.

When he did she lifted the sheet. _Please don't let her react too bad. I don't want to deal with drama first thing in the morning._

She jumped out of bed, staggering to the bathroom clutching her head with him right behind her in case she fell. Natsumi actually yelled at him, "YOU BASTARD!"

Slamming the door shut in his face leaving him stunned. _She did NOT just slam the door in my face! _He kicked it open easy enough; glaring at his slave as she hastily put her robe on.

"How…Why did you…..do that to me!?"

He sighed, "What's the problem?"

* * *

*I couldn't believe he just said that and I shouted, "You took advantage of me while I was drunk! How would you like it if someone did that to you!"

He rolled his eyes and came at me, causing me to back up until I was cornered and trying to advert my gaze away from his lower half. He wasn't shy being in the nude apparently.

Kisame just towered over me, "You were the one asking me to please you and I didn't intend on doing it either but it didn't work out that way. I don't regret doing it so drop the subject."

"N…NO! I…I thought…." He cocked a brow, "You thought what Natsumi?" "That you….nothing. It's nothing." I thought he was different than the others, that he wouldn't force himself on me or whatever.

He groaned and picked me up, carrying back to the bed as I freaked out. "Stop squirming, I just want to have a word with you." I relaxed a little from the calm tone he used, letting him sit me on his lap.

"Look at me."

I warily did with a frown, "You shouldn't blame me for what I did but you don't seem to understand something. You are a slave and required to please your master, did you not know that? Surely at that place you had an idea."

* * *

*From the look on her face she was confused and appalled. She honestly didn't have much notice on it. "Well….I thought the guard was just trying to scare me to behave or that would happen if I didn't. He tried to have sex me a lot though."

He rubbed her back, "I figured as much and I hate to ask this but….did he rape you?"

She looked away, "No, he wasn't allowed to do have sex with any of the girls even though he tried. The owner said we had to be…pure and untouched."

Kisame nodded, knowing she was telling the truth but then tensed. _What did she say? _He cleared his throat and asked softly, "Are you a virgin?"

She sadly shook her head no. He tried to collect the words we wanted to ask but Natsumi did it for him.

She hung her head and whimpered, "Not anymore, you took it."

He felt guilty to no end that he took something so precious away from her, without her even knowing it to.

He groaned and stroked her hair as he watched the tears roll down her eyes. He spoke to her soothingly, "Calm down, it'll be alright."

She shook her head still sobbing, "I wanted my first time to be special but I should've known that wouldn't happen."

The swordsman didn't know what to do exactly and really desired advice from Zetsu but, he could try. "Natsumi, I won't tell anyone if you don't wish it." She sniffed and looked at him, "You would do that…for me?"

He smirked, "Yes I would, and I told you before I'm not bad person. Not all men who buy slaves will mistreat them. Also, since you don't really remember it, technically you're still a virgin."

She sat in deep thought and smirked, "I guess you have a point because I don't feel like….well….you know." "You see, everything will be fine."

She smiled a little but then it turned into a distressed frown, "It won't work." "What?" "Knowing my luck I'll get pregnant." He laughed, "Trust me, there's no worries about that."

She tilted her head, "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

He smirked, "No nothing like that. You see, to ensure we don't get a female slave pregnant we slip some herbs into their food. It's like a birth control pill in powder form."

* * *

*I just gawked at him, "You already spiked my food?" He chuckled again, "Yes, just for a precaution and it's a good thing I did."

I sat there gloomily and muttered, "I guess I should count my blessings but what now?" He pulled me closer, "We bathe and then head down for breakfast, just like nothing happened."

I smiled a little and nuzzled his neck softly. He really was a nice guy to do this just for me, and he didn't have to. I wonder, does he like me that much?

After we showered and dressed, with him making me wear a simple purple summer dress we went downstairs.

* * *

*Kakuzu seemed to be fairly happy after last night, though Kisame knew why. Though the others seemed to be just as giddy, except the snake.

Sasori fiddled with his food, "Next time the slaves get wine, Tobi is NOT allowed to dance anymore." Zetsu chuckled, "I found it rather cute." **"Plus I enjoyed him rubbing up all over me and you did too Sasori."**

"I was shocked by your behavior none the less, encouraging that ridiculous act." Kakuzu growled, "Don't start bitching Sasori, you'll ruin my mood."

The snake smirked at the shark, "So Kisame, did you have _fun_ last night."

_I know where this bastard is getting at and would love nothing more than to rub it in his sorry face but….he promised Natsumi he wouldn't._

"Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking." "Really? If I were you I would've done it in a heartbeat." Zetsu snapped, "Not all of us are twisted like you to do such an underhanded thing!"

The bipolar man caused the slaves to stare at him as Kisame glared at the snake.

"That's just the thing, you're NOT me Orochimaru. You couldn't be a decent and respectable man if your life depended on it."

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu smirked from that comment which no doubt infuriated the snake though he hid it well.

* * *

*All us slaves were in the same rut, having drank too much wine except Kabuto.

A maid gave each of us a small cup with two pills, one for the headache and the other for hangover. Hidan and I were the ones that felt the worst.

Those pills must be fast acting because my headache was going away rather quick. We didn't say nothing about Zetsu's scene but it was best not to. We would find out soon enough.

I didn't even notice Kabuto staring at me with a small grin until I looked at him.

"What?" "So, did your master fuck you?" Tobi snorted, "That's none of your business!" I scowled, "What's it to you anyway?"

He merely adjusts his glasses, "I'm just curious that's all. Most masters would take advantage of their drunken slave, like Hidan for example."

Said man just groaned, not even lifting his head from the table mumbling, "Like I give a fuck. It was fucking awesome though my ass is fucking sore as hell."

Natsumi smirked, "At least you're not bitter Hidan, but how did you guys know what happened to us?"

Deidara chuckled, "Simple, once we saw Kakuzu flying up the stairs with Hidan and Kisame carrying you it wasn't too hard to figure out."

Tobi giggled, "Tobi don't remember too much about it except Sasori throwing a shoe at him, telling Zetsu to take him upstairs."

The blonde laughed, "Yeah you dirty dancing was just disturbing him even though it was funny as hell un."

"You still haven't answered my question Natsumi."

Kabuto gave me a fixed stare and I groaned, "No he didn't. Are you happy now?"

His lips curled into a smirk, "Delighted."

**To be continued:**


	7. The Truth

Kabuto's words lingered in my head for the past week and it drove me crazy. Why was he so persistent on knowing whether I went to bed with my master or not? Did it matter?

I didn't want to bother Kisame with it since he seemed on edge lately as it is. More than usual but he wouldn't tell me why so I left him alone. I did try to get him to talk but he just avoided the subject.

At the present moment he was going through some papers as I stared broodingly at the ceiling on the couch. I was so bored and wanted to go outside but he said for me to wait until he was done. "Natsumi?"

I glanced over at him, "Yes?" "Go into my top dresser drawer and get me the small black notebook." "Ok."

I did as was told, curious to why he would have that with his clothes but when you think about it, who would go through his clothes.

Once I found it something caught my eye, it was a small photo frame hidden all the way in the back. I pulled it out and looked.

It was a picture of Kisame with his arm around a smaller man. Whoever this guy was very handsome. Shoulder length glossy black hair, dark eyes, flawless pale skin, and charming smile.

Kisame was grinning from ear to ear and actually looked happy, like he didn't have a care in the world. Smiling I went to my master and handed him the book and asked, "Hey Kisame, who's this?"

He glanced up and is gaze immediately grew deadly, "Where did you get that?" I frowned and pointed, "It was in your dresser drawer." "Why did you take it out?"

He stood up and towered over me angrily, "I..It was right there with your book and I saw it so….." He snatched the frame from me and slowly came towards me as I backed away. "Wh…What's wrong?"

He glanced at the picture and grunted, "You had no right to even look at this!" I cringed from his harsh tone completely terrified, "I..I don't….understand….. "

SMACK!

I fell to the floor in a crumbled heap sobbing from the sharp sting to my cheek. "Get out!" Clutching my cheek I tried to get a reason for why he slapped me, "Ma…Master. What did I do?"

"Just. Get. Out." Hanging my head I ran out of the room still crying and running down the corridor to who knows where. The only thing going through my mind was to get away from him and how confused I was.

* * *

*He plopped onto the bed, staring at the picture in his hands sadly, trying not to shed any tears. He bit his lip as he kept his hurt gaze on the raven, "Am I ever going to get over you?"

Someone knocked on the door and he quickly hid the picture under his pillow. "Come in." Zetsu sighed as he shut the door sitting on the couch with a sad frown , "Kisame, I just saw your slave crying her eyes out and running from this direction." **"What happened?"**

"It was nothing." "Just be honest with me, I know you're lying." The swordsman sighed and brought out the photo and handed it to his friend, "She saw this and asked me who that was and I lost control of my emotions again."

Zetsu observed it and gave his friend a sympathetic smile, "I see, but that doesn't mean for you to take your anger out on your slave." **"She needs to know the truth about him."** Kisame gripped his knees mumbling, "I know but….it's so hard to even think about him let alone talk."

The bipolar man patted the empty space next to him, "Come, there's something else I need to talk about as well to get off my shoulders." The swordsman took the spot and asked, "What is it?"

He man was blunt, **"I know you loved Itachi more than anything."** "I know exactly how you feel." "No you don't Zetsu, you can't possibly understand."

"Trust me I do, but I had it worse than you did with my first slave." **"I'm going to tell you what happened when she died." **Kisame's eyes went wide, "You are?"

"Yes, it's time I did and finally get this burden off my chest. I've held it in for so long and it's killing me but I'm telling you because you're my best friend and our past predicaments are similar."

"**I'll make it short and sweet though, just so you can get the idea." **

Kisame gave his whole undivided attention to his friend. This must be serious if he's willing to tell him such a taboo subject that happened over a year ago.

* * *

"I loved my slave; she was so alluring to me in every way. I was happy with her and she loved me as well…or so I thought." **"I came home that night, tired and worn out from that ridiculous business meeting when I saw her on the floor." **

Zetsu began to shake as is friend steadied him by the shoulder, "She was covered in blood and being a medic I went to her. Her wrists were slit and I tried to save her life but it was already too late so I wanted to remain by her side until the end. I loved her."

"**It was what happened next that turned my stomach; her last words. She said she hated us with her very being, plotting the day when she could escape or die to do just that. It was all a fucking act since the start….so damn clever." **

At this point he broke down in tears, burying his face in his hands as Kisame tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"She…She made me believe that she loved me all that time and I fell for it. My world tells me she couldn't stand me right before she dies! Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut and left me be with my own thoughts that she did return my feelings?"

Kisame was heartbroken that was the truth. No wonder he acted the way he did and didn't mention anything about it. **"I wanted to die right then and there but that's a cowardly act. Now you see? Be thankful your incident didn't end up like mine!"**

"I'm so sorry Zetsu, I had no clue you were suffering that much. If only I'd known I would've helped you more." His friend wiped his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, "I want to believe me but you couldn't have done anything my friend. It was something I had to deal with myself."

"At least you did find Tobi…..well, he found you." A small smile formed on his sad countenance, "I at least had that to be thankful for. The boy was nothing like her, not a constant reminder for my heartache."

Kisame patted his back, "That's why you suggested for me to find another slave that was the exact opposite of Itachi." **"Yes, plus I knew it would do you good."**

Zetsu chuckled, "I still remember what Tobi did when he came to me. He latched onto me for dear life when the guards were chasing him, me of all people." Kisame smirked, "I remember that and if I remember correctly he asked you to save him from the mean dirty men."

"**He may be childish but he's one of a kind."** The green haired man smiled but turned serious to his friend, "Alright, now you know the truth so it's your turn."

Kisame bit his lip and nodded, "You won't let me get out of this will you?" **"Not a chance. I want to know why you've been so touchy ever since what happened. There's more to it I know."**

* * *

Kisame groaned but told him. "Like you, I loved my slave. Itachi was everything I wasn't: beautiful, intelligent, charming, and much more. Why those fools at the slave auction didn't know he was ill is beyond me but….he was slowly dying that whole time and I never knew until that last month."

He took some much needed breaths, "It was in the recovery room when I found out the truth about his feelings but like you, I wondered why he waited to tell me then. I can still picture his face, holding my hand gently and giving me an actual loving smile."

"The first, real emotion I've ever seen from him. Before he died he told me he did love me but didn't want me to worry about his impending doom, but I wish he had. I would've spent every single damn day with him until his time was up but no, he didn't want that."

Zetsu rested his hand on his friends back and urged him on.

"What bothered me so is why couldn't he have told me his feelings before? He could've given me that loving expression all the time but that damn pride of his! He never showed any kind of emotion or let on that he enjoyed anything aside from when we had sex but even then, he hid his emotions flawlessly until the very end. I loved him so much damn it and I never could tell if he did for me or not."

Zetsu nodded and whispered, **"He did it for you Kisame and he didn't want you to suffer from worrying about him. Be thankful he did love you." **"I know that but, that image has been imprinted on my mind and I suffered anyway."

"Cherish that smile and the fact he loved you Kisame, but now, you have someone else to tend to and she does need you." Kisame smirked, "Natsumi. I've been trying to cope with the past but I wound up taking my anger out on her when I never intended to."

Zetsu smiled, "It'll be alright, go find and apologize from whatever you did to her. Then tell her about Itachi, you don't have to get specific but at least she won't be in the dark and confused."

"How do you know that?"

He stood up, **"She went to Tobi and told him about it, and then he came to me wondering what to do for her." **"I told him you probably had a good reason not informing her about anything but you'll tell her when the time is right."

Kisame smirked and stood up, "Good advice as always Zetsu. Will you help me look for her?" "Sure."

* * *

*I was terrified beyond recognition still trying to escape, but the handcuffs were a huge problem. When I ran from Kisame's room I didn't get far when I was jerked into a room by Kabuto and his master, both tying me to the bed with sick grins.

I really wanted my master but couldn't call for help from the ball gag shoved into my mouth.

Orochimaru smirked at Kabuto, handing him something before mocking, "Try not to go overboard and keep her quiet Kabuto, we don't need a scene right now."

"With pleasure sir."

**TBC:**


	8. Good & Bad News

"I'll be back shortly but have at her Kabuto, she's all yours." "Thank you master." Orochimaru left the room, casting one sinister glance at me before exiting as the slave locked the door.

He crawled onto the bed very slowly with a husky purr, "We're going to have so much fun."

He began to lift my shirt as I shook my head no but that just made him chuckle, "Don't be like that Natsumi, after all, I've been craving you for a while now. It's not every day that I get to dominate someone."

Jerking off my shirt, followed by my shorts I tried to kick him but it didn't work. He just pinned my legs down and jabbed me with something in my thigh.

I grunted from the sharp sting and went wide eyed seeing it was a syringe. _What did inject me with?_

Seeing my confused expression he smirked, stripping off his own clothes explaining, "It's merely a drug that'll make you more cooperative for me but that's not the best part about it."

He pressed his face right in front of mine, "Once I cum inside you won't lust after anyone but me." He slowly removed the gag and I whimpered, "Wh…What? Why are you…doing this?"

He shrugged, "If you must know, my master wants another slave but legally, we have to get Kisame to disown you, which will be simple once this drug's duties are carried out. That shark won't want you if you can't get aroused by him or anyone else for that matter. Once that's done, you'll be purchased by my master and made to be my own slave…..a pet if you will."

"N..No…why me?" "Simple, you're the type to be easily controlled and broken. Not like Itachi, your master's last slave."

I gapped at him, "What happened?"

"My, curious thing aren't you? It's of no concern to me whether you know this or not, it won't save you. My master desired Itachi with his very being but the raven was just too clever and strong willed to fall prey to any traps we set. Once my master almost had him, with my help of course, but that damn shark found out and intervened. After that, he wouldn't let him out of his sight and not too long after Itachi died of an incurable illness."

_His slave died? Is that why Kisame got so upset about that picture? He must have cared for him a great deal. _

I groaned softly. _My body feels weird…..burning. _Kabuto stripped the remainder of garments I had left and fiercely began kissing me, shoving his tongue inside to devour me.

I scrunched up my face in disgust and tried to fight back, but it was no use.

_There's no way I can escape. Kisame please help me._

* * *

*Kisame and Zetsu searched everywhere they could think of but there was no sign of her. The slaves went searching to as all the masters argued about it.

Hidan couldn't figure out why Orochimaru began the argument in the first place. Deidara nudged the man and motioned for him to follow.

Once in a secluded area he mumbled, "Something's going on that the snake doesn't want us to know about un."

"I agree and am fucking worried about Natsy. Besides, where is the fucking four eyes anyway?" Tobi ran by at top speed, sliding to a stop directly in front of Orochimaru's bedroom chamber.

The other two knew from the expression the boy wore he had the same thoughts they did. Eavesdropping quietly they listened through to door since they're not allowed to enter any master's bedroom.

A faint groaning and some clinking noise were heard, following by a few weak protests, "Pl…Please…..stop it." "After this, you'll be begging me for more."

Deidara shot off like a bullet, pushing Kakuzu out of the way to get to his master. The miser about snapped but what the blonde said after made all forgiven. "Danna! Natsumi needs help un!"

Kisame jerked the blonde to him, "What's wrong? Where is she?" The blonde just grabbed the red heads hand, running him to the destination with the other's in tow.

Hidan had already broken down the door so entering the room wasn't a problem, but luckily, Sasori got there first and immediately used his chakra threads to yank the snake's slave off the woman and into the opposing wall.

Zetsu was in next and quickly turned around to stop anyone else from entering except Kisame. The sight wasn't fit to be seen to say the least, and his Tobi would be haunted by the image as would the other slaves.

* * *

Kisame was downright furious seeing Natsumi in this…..condition; it was obvious what happened to her. He unlocked the cuffs and wrapped her in the sheet, gently picking her up and frowning.

Sasori knelt in front of the defiler and jerked his head up, "What were the contents in this?" He just smirked and said nothing at the syringe being held in front of his eyes.

Zetsu came in after shutting the door and went to his friend, "Kisame, allow me to exam her please."

His friend shook with fury but nodded, it needed to be done anyway to be safe. The green haired man tenderly took her from him, carrying her to his and Sasori's medical ward followed by the slaves.

Kakuzu came in glaring daggers at Orochimaru, who just walked in and acted like nothing out of the ordinary took place. "I would appreciate it if you released my slave Sasori." The red head stood up but didn't do no such thing, "I will once you clarify what was injected into her system."

Kisame's heart skipped a beat and snapped, "Answer you damn snake!"

The accused just shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

* * *

"Like hell it was nothing and you know the rules and regulations when it comes to slaves!"

Kisame nodded, "The rules are extremely strict that no one, other than a slaves own master by legal documentation, is to harm, drug, molest, or anything to another master's slave unless given direct consent from the owner."

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm well aware of that, however, it says nothing about a master's slave doing such things to another."

Kakuzu snorted, "How naïve of you to think so, all master's are responsible for their slave's actions so that in turn makes you guilty as well, especially if you were aware of it."

The snake grinned evilly, "True, but like with all legal matters, the accused have to be proven guilty by physical/visual evidence, _not_ hear say or the matter is disregarded."

Kisame growled, "You damn bastard! First Itachi and now Natsumi, just you wait…you _won't_ get away with it this time."

Sasori released his hold on the slave and grabbed the shark's sleeve to lead him and Kakuzu out. "We'll discuss this later gentlemen, for now, we need to focus on more important matters."

Kakuzu and Kisame both stared at the small red head curiously, wondering why he looked so smug. "Sasori? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Don't worry; just leave this legal matter to me."

Kakuzu smirked, "You have a plan eh?"

"Yes I do indeed. He won't get out of this one."

* * *

*Zetsu sighed, trying to calm the three slaves down and shoo them out of the room. **"She needs her rest so go to your rooms for the time being." **

Seeing Kisame coming he motioned for him to come inside, the shark immediately sitting next to her with gloomy expression. "Kisame?"

"Why is she so still?"

"**She's in shock but I do have some good news." **

"I analyzed this drug and recognize it." Kisame jumped up, "How do you know already? What is it?"

"Calm down my friend, there was just a drop left but that's more than enough for me to inspect, though I rather not say what the effects of this abomination is."

"You have to tell me Zetsu! You just have to!" **"If you insist but, just know this situation is dire. I came across this drug years ago and it was supposed to have been disposed of completely due to the effects." **

Zetsu sat the man down before continuing, "It was created to control one's slave from wandering and bind them to their master's will. If one, or anyone, cums inside the victim when injected they will be physically attracted to only that person, and to make matters worse, it's a permanent effect. There is no cure."

Kisame groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Damn, damn, damn it!" **"It's alright Kisame, he didn't cum inside her so she'll be fine but there is still a problem."**

"What?" "I know this is exceedingly hard to cope with but, the effects can't be flushed out of her system." "What are you saying?"

"**She will continue to feel lust and suffer the burning sensations unless the drug has fulfilled its purpose. This is the reason for its disbandment; hundreds of slaves were used as subjects and tortured to test this theory, not to mention being stuck with only one sexual interest for the rest of their lives."**

Kisame bit his lip and glanced at her, "So, the only way I can help is to have sex with her?"

"Yes and hopefully get her out of the stupor she's in as well. I only suggest this because I know you care for her."

Kisame shook his head, "She'll hate me for doing that! What if she rejects me? She might not be the same ever again!"

**"Just because she'll be bound to you don't mean she'll be a mindless sex slave. She'll be just like she was, aside from healing mentally from what Kabuto did to her."**

The swordsman sat in deep thought, staring at those eyes he simply adored when he first saw her. _Her eyes are so…..lifeless._ _I can't let her suffer, but I wanted to take her and do it the right way this time….not like this._

"What if she hates me for it?" "She won't, she cares for you more than you know. Do what's best for her and let the rest of us handle that snake."

Zetsu even knew Sasori had an ingenious plan in tow.

Kisame sighed and took her hand, "Alright, I'll do it."

**TBC:**


	9. Love

Locking the door after Zetsu left, the swordsman sighed heavily and began to undress. _Why did it have to be like this? Haven't I suffered enough?_

Crawling into the bed with his slave, he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "Forgive me for everything Natsumi, I tried my upmost best to make you happy."

Kissing her softly, he kept holding her limp body to him trying not to think the worst if and when she comes to. Frowning when he received no response he just kept on kissing those luscious lips, mentally begging for a reaction of any kind.

Several minutes passed and still nothing, it was like she shut off the entire world in her mind. Not wanting to, he caressed and felt her soft skin, groping everything he could touch so tenderly as he nibbled on her neck.

_Please wake up._

How can he have sex with her if she doesn't respond at all? It'd be no different than raping an unconscious body. Not being able to bring himself to do it he just kissed her once more.

_Forgive me, I can't hurt you again._

"Ki…same?" Taken aback from the quiet whisper he stared wide eyed at her looking up at him weakly. "I'm sorry." He knitted his brows asking, "You have nothing to be sorry for Natsumi, but thank goodness you're awake."

A few tears from her eyes fell and whimpered, "I never would've mentioned Itachi if I'd have known he passed away. You were suffering and I'm so sorry I made things worse."

Kisame stroked her cheek and shook his head, "No, I'm the one who was at fault. By not letting go of the past I hurt you in the process without meaning to. If not for me, none of this would've happened."

She touched his cheek, stroking it gently, "No, it would've happened sooner or later anyway from what…..Kabuto said." Natsumi turned her head, unable to hold back her sorrows as Kisame held her to his chest protectively.

* * *

"He...He drugged me and I now I'm…..cursed." "Shhhh, it'll be alright Natsumi. I know what happened and he didn't cum inside you. You're safe now."

Gripping his shoulders tightly she groaned, "Then why do I still feel this way?" Kisame cupped her face and made her look at him, "The effects won't go away until someone comes inside you and then….you'll be bound to that person for the rest of your life."

Staring at him blankly, she lied there in deep thought for several minutes, "So, the only way I'll feel better is if we have sex?" "Yes. If you rather we didn't I won't, but I want to help you."

Many more minutes in a dreadful silence he went to sit up and leave, but her words stopped him. "Don't go."

He glanced back and she gave him a small smile, "I love you Kisame."

His heart felt like it was going to explode. _She didn't actually just tell ME that did she? _Leaning back down, barely an inch apart he whispers, "Come again?" "I…I love you and want you to make love to me."

Resting his forehead against hers he asked, "You don't hate me?" "Of course not." Too overwhelmed with this he took no action…..but she did. It was just a small peck to the lips but that was far more than enough to get the embers flaring.

Such a heated kiss it was, filled with nothing but affection for one another.

_Funny, it takes such a drastic situation to get two to come together and admit they care for one another. How ironic._

Pulling back he murmured proudly, "I love you Natsumi and forgive me for not telling you sooner."

A small gasp of pleasure was made as he suckled and bit her neck, trailing his love bites all the way down her stomach. Doing anything and everything to make this special…..even though it already was.

Gripping his hair from the hot tongue licking between her folds she couldn't hold back the soft moans escaping her throat. Kisame was drowning out her sorrows and filling them with need and love. It was amazing.

Locking lips with her again, he glided his now erect length inside her. Thrusting at a slow pace and enjoying every thriving moment of their love making.

Kisame hasn't felt this complete since Itachi was alive, but now, he had Natsumi to heal his aching heart.

Thrusting harder and faster, he sent her over the edge with a small cry of bliss, "Kisame!" Growling low when his seed was released henceforth, he murmured her name with content, "Natsumi."

Panting heavily he noticed she already fell asleep with a small smile upon her face. Kisame smirked and stroked her cheek before getting up and dressed.

Heading out the room quietly to not disturb his precious girl, he glanced at her once more with a smile.

* * *

*Sasori did indeed fix Orochimaru alright, that clever red head had planted a video camera into the snake's bedroom a way's back and it had recorded the entire thing.

From the beginning discussion between master and slave until the treacherous actions that took place. It took a few days to get everything sorted out with the law enforcements, but the verdict was clear.

Orochimaru was taken far away to a prison, whereas Kabuto was transferred to another just as distant.

Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kisame divided the snake's share of the company between them equally, having yet a few more weeks to fix that and more work on their part upon the business.

Within a month's time, everything was better than it was before. The two least liked were long gone and never to return, the business was operated like normal, and as for personal matters…..it was better than they could have imagined.

Natsumi made a full recovery, mentally and physically thanks to Zetsu and Sasori. She was completely back to normal like nothing happened.

She also didn't seem to mind being only physically attracted to Kisame, in fact, she loved it. So did the swordsman of course, he was NOT complaining to say the least.

* * *

*I plopped onto his lap as my master was doing his paperwork and asked, "Hey Kisame, was Itachi really smart?"

_I had no fears anymore if I brought up Itachi's name, he finally got over it even though he still misses him but I understood, he loved him but he loves me too, so that alone makes me happy._

He chuckled, "Yes he was, a prodigy of his age. Why do you ask?" "Just curious about him that's all, I would've liked to meet him."

He ruffled my hair and put the papers down, "Knowing you Natsumi, you wouldn't have liked him." "Really?" "He's a lot like Sasori now that I think about it and I know you can't speak to him much."

I huffed, "That's because he won't talk back to me; he just gives me that look!" "Well there you go."

I giggled and hugged his neck, "So, when are we going to throw that party for Hidan and Kakuzu's anniversary?"

* * *

*Kisame groaned and leaned back, "Well, looks like I might as well get the good vintage out now to save us an earful this time." "Great! Then you and I can go to the basement and play."

He smirked and murmured huskily, "You really hang around Hidan too much to get such naughty ideas. Can't say that I'm arguing, we might just do that if you behave."

She smiled, "I'll try my best but no promises."

He chuckled and just kissed her on the lips lovingly.

_Looks like we both finally learned to cope with everything, including each other._

**FINISH!**

**Hope you readers liked the ending, REVIEW FOR KISAME! XD**


End file.
